


Primo, secundus, tertium...

by jessevaldfond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Crowley bad dreams, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Las pesadillas no son exclusivamente para los humanos.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Primo, secundus, tertium...

**Author's Note:**

> Una idea un poco tonta pero que tiene algo de validez real. La idea o forma que Azirafel emplea para calmar el 'ataque de ansiedad' de Crowley en este texto se basa en el video del psicólogo Adrian Salama.   
> La idea de este texto no es causar incomodidad a nadie, solo es con el mero objetivo de entretener.

—Todo está como debe de estar. — dijo Crowley apretando el viejo teléfono contra su oreja, Azirafel estaba del otro lado de la línea.

La llamada de esa tarde había sido la número diecisiete en esa semana y está aún ni siquiera concluía. El ángel lo llamaba para preguntar cosas triviales, se perdían por un momento hablando sobre un tema en específico, el de ese día había sido sobre un antiguo instrumento de viento que recientemente se había descubierto en el mundo y después de varios minutos, Azirafel preguntó cómo es que se encontraba ese día. Con la usual tranquilidad en su voz, el ángel le dijo que todo estaría bien, que una buena siesta podía, tal vez, arreglarlo todo.

Crowley creía fielmente que ser bondadoso y atento era porque él era eso, un ángel y no porque genuinamente estuviera preocupado por él. 

Azirafel creía también que aquel casi fin del mundo había dejado secuelas en Crowley, las cuales, el demonio las negaba.

Las pesadillas no son exclusivamente para humanos, había pesadillas nocturnas que no se iban con nada y los pensamientos en el día, cada momento lo hacían sentir vulnerable y estresado.

Aquella tarde particularmente lluviosa, la espantosa idea de ver a Azirafel caer por su culpa, no lo dejaba en paz. Las vívidas imágenes que aquella mañana pasaron en su sueño las podía ver perfectamente cada que cerraba sus ojos; ni una buena copa de vino lo hacía olvidar.

Tenía que sacar todo eso, tenía que contarle a alguien; condujo hasta Soho y entró a aquella librería, y cuando abrió las puertas el olor a incienso y humedad llenó su sentido del olfato.

—Tienes razón — Crowley bajó el pequeño escalón para ir directo al centro del lugar, su voz alarmó a los dos únicos clientes. —, algo malo está pasando. — Azirafel al escuchar la voz conocida se dio media vuelta sorprendido por la inesperada llegada de su amigo.

—¿Pasando? — su mirada se dirigió por un segundo a su derecha, la chica que tenía un libro en sus manos se vio atraída por la llegada del hombre de negro con gafas. —¿Podrías ser más específico, querido? O al menos tener un poco de paciencia.

Crowley llevó sus manos a su cabello, le desesperaba la paciencia que Azirafel tenía, las pasó sus manos al menos dos veces, parecía que quería arrancar sus cabellos, y caminaba de un lado a otro, tal como un león enjaulado. Azirafel, por otro lado le sonrió dulcemente a la chica y esta volvió al libro que tenía en sus manos.

—Me refiero a que pasa algo malo, algo malo conmigo. — Azirafel apretó sus labios y siguió con su mirada al demonio.

—Algo que posiblemente una buena taza de té arreglara.

—¡Nada lo puede arreglar!

Elevó tanto la voz al mismo tiempo que un relámpago iluminó el cielo. Tanto ángel como los dos únicos humanos en el lugar, se sorprendieron por aquello.

—Afuera, ustedes dos. — Crowley se dio media vuelta y obligó a los dos clientes a salir de la tienda, la chica dejó olvidado el libro en una de las mesitas que estaba de camino a la salida, se veía asustada. Con un movimiento de su mano derecha, el demonio aseguró la puerta doble y bajó las cortinas.

—Solo necesito que...

—Nada se puede arreglar, ángel. — sus palabras se mezclaban, la fuerte lluvia afuera no ayudaba en mucho.

—Necesito que te calmes, esto tiene solución.

—Las pesadillas no se van con nada. — comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Sabes que no son reales. — trató de convencerlo.

—No son nada buenas si te las contara. 

—No son reales. — volvió a decir el ángel tratando de calmar al otro.

Azirafel lo seguía con la mirada, Crowley caminaba de un lado a otro, tocaba su cabello y veía el techo, algunas veces apretaba sus puños y mascullaba entre dientes cosas que no alcanzaba a llegar a oídos del otro.

—Crowley, no son reales. — la decisión en la voz de Azirafel hicieron que detuviera su andar.

—Pero...podrían pasar.

—No lo creo.

—Bueno, tener imágenes tan vívidas de cómo es que arrancan tus alas, no es una pesadilla que quieres que se repita cada tanto.

—¿Tus alas?

—No, ángel, las tuyas. — la respuesta no tenía ni una pizca de ironía.

—No voy a caer.

—¿Como estas tan seguro?

—Ellos no...

—Ellos ya lo saben, saben que has fraternizado con el enemigo. — Crowley hizo énfasis en su última palabra. — Y por ende, debe de haber un castigo.

—El cual nunca pasara. — Azirafel se acercó a él antes de comenzara de nuevo su andar. —No son reales, Crowley.

El demonio tocó su frente como si aquello fuera efectivo para borrar las imágenes que recordaba, decía entre dientes, de nuevo, algo que el ángel no lograba entender, incluso ahora que estaba a su lado.

Caminaba de un lado a otro y eso molestaba a Azirafel de cierta manera.

—Lo primero que debes de hacer es decirme algo. — el demonio poco detuvo su andar y volteo a verlo, Azirafel elevó su voz. —Si, amh, cinco...cinco cosas, las que sea, cinco cosas que puedas ver.

—¿Que? — arrugó su frente viendo al ángel frente a él, tal como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas

—Si, las que sea. — hizo un ademán con su mano y logró sonreír un poco.

—Pero...

—Solo dilas, Crowley. — interrumpió enseguida volviendo a elevar su voz.

—Veo...amh —movió su cabeza buscando algo que atrapara su mirada. —, aquel libro de allá, el candelabro, la pantalla vieja — apunto con su dedo. —a ti, por supuesto y la alfombra.

Aquel mandato del ángel le parecía de lo más estúpido, Crowley negó con su cabeza y le dio la espalda de nuevo sumergiéndose de nuevo en su pequeña crisis.

—Ahora, si fueras tan amable de decirme, solo cuatro cosas que puedas sentir.— levantó su mano, específicamente mostrando cuatro de sus dedos, que por supuesto, el otro no noto.

—Ángel, e-esto es muy estúpido. — Azirafel cerró unos segundos su ojos y negó apenas. —¡Bien! — Crowley comenzaba a desesperarse —Puedo sentir...esto.

Crowley se acercó a un libro que al parecer Azirafel había olvidado colocar en su lugar, después caminó hasta el perchero que estaba cerca del ángel y tocó la bufanda y el sombrero que estaban colgados ahí.

—Perfecto, querido. Ahora necesito que me digas solo...

—¿Que es este estúpido juego, ángel? — logró interrumpirlo.

—Uno que acabo de inventar. — la apenas severa mirada del ángel obligó al otro a permanecer callado. —Quiero que me digas solo tres sonidos que puedas escuchar.

—Eso es bastante fácil. Uno: tu voz, dos: el bebé que está llorando afuera y tres: este odioso clima. — se dio media vuelta apartándose del ángel, no veía como aquello iba a ayudar con sus pesadillas.

Había recurrido a Azirafel muchas veces para resolver sus problemas, para tener, algo así como una segunda opinión, pero ahora él no le estaba dando soluciones.

Azirafel tomó ruidosamente aire por su nariz tratando de llamar la atención del demonio.

—Ahora, solo necesito que me digas dos cosas que puedas oler. — Crowley elevó sus brazos y se quejó ruidosamente.

—Esto no está ayudando, ángel.

—No servirá si tú no pones de tu parte. — Crowley se dio media vuelta y dejó escapar aire por sus fosas nasales claramente enojado.

—¡Bien! — había sucumbido al pedido del ángel. —Huelo a humedad, claro y esa espantosa colonia. — hizo unas cuantas muecas y se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Claro. — Azirafel se acercó a él sin prestarle mucha atención a la respuesta. —Y por último lugar, pero no menos importante, menciona una cosa que puedas probar.

El demonio caminó en línea recta hasta la trastienda, por supuesto, Azirafel lo siguió. En el corto camino, el ángel vio como llevaba sus manos a la cara, como las subía de nuevo hasta su cabeza y jalaba sus cabellos, todo combinado con palabras que esta vez llegaban claramente a los oídos del otro. Las palabras sangre, alas, blanco, llamas y otras tantas palabras malas palabras formaron un monólogo que el demonio solo entendía. 

Azirafel solo le bastaron unos cuantos segundos para decidir, no iba a dejar que aquello que pasaba en la mente del otro, lo consumiera.

Como último recurso, Azirafel se acercó a Crowley, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro y lo obligó a darse media vuelta.

—¡NO LO SE, ÁNGEL! — dijo con desespero Crowley justo cuando sus ojos se toparon con el otro par.

Azirafel pensaba que aquello podía o no funcionar, cuando el demonio fue obligado a darse vuelta, Azirafel no lo pensó dos veces, sus manos, que antes estaban en los hombros ajenos, fueron directo a las mejillas para acunarlas y después, con un poco, solo apenas un poco de brusquedad, jalarlo hacia él y poder besarlo.

Aquella simple acción fue suficiente para detener todo lo malo dentro de la cabeza del demonio. Los suaves labios de ángel tocando los ajenos, un sencillo movimiento, sin ajetreo y sin forcejeo; Azirafel dejó que los segundos se alargaran y cerró sus ojos temiendo lo peor.

Azirafel se separó poco a poco, apretó sus labios pues un ligero cosquilleo se produjo cuando dejó de besarlo; desvió su mirada y tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Bien. — dijo después de lo que al ángel le pareció los segundos más largos de toda su existencia.

—Creo que ha funcionado. — le sonrió nerviosamente, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento por la cabeza de Crowley.

—¿Disculpa?

—Crowley, nada de lo que sueñas es real, querido.

—Eso ya lo has dicho, lo que quiero saber es...

—Todos estos sueños, no son reales, solo...solo ignoralos. — siguió hablando evadiendo la clara pregunta de Crowley. 

Demonio, parado ahí, esperando una respuesta racional, un porqué había sido 'asaltado' de aquella forma; Azirafel lo entendió enseguida.

—Puede que te suene estúpido pero — juntó sus manos y jugo con sus dedos. —...hace alguno días vi a una pareja discutir y la chica estaba tan furiosa que logró apenas dar una bofetada al chico y él...él — Azirafel se arrepentía, justo en ese momento. —, solo de repente, la tomó y la beso. Me di cuenta que sus niveles de agresividad bajaron considerablemente después de aquel estratégico movimiento del chico y...

No se atrevió a terminar, Crowley lo veía con su ceño fruncido.

—El punto es que tus ataques de ansiedad son más recurrentes y las pesadillas, igual. — continuó diciendo. —Solo trata de evadirlos haciendo otras cosas. ¿Has hablado con tus plantas? — el demonio rodó sus ojos. —¿Lectura nocturna?

—Sabes que no leo, ángel.

—Deberías de intentar. — Azirafel tomó un libro que estaba cerca y se lo entregó. —Por un momento creí que ibas a golpearme o algo así. De verdad, eso fue mi último recurso.

—¿Lo dices por el beso?

—Si.

—Bueno, intentaré leer este. — elevó su cea viendo el libro frente a él. —¿Vino? Me quedaré creo que un poco más.

Azirafel le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva, estaba dispuesto ayudarle con todo eso.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias si te diste el tiempo de leer hasta el final.


End file.
